Sidetracked
by Hiruma
Summary: Seiji/Touma goodness, so it's yaoi, just to warn you. It's basically pointless and this is what happens when I'm bored with nothing to do


I own nothing, except for some flip flops. I warn you, this reminds me of "Plot? What Plot?" without a lemon. Yes, I am a whimp and unable to write those, this is probably as far as I'll ever get to one. The title sucks too, because I couldn't think of a better one. Now enjoy the show, keep in mind that this is pointless and I like reviews.  
  
Sidetracked  
  
Touma turned to his side, away from the window, as he felt the warm rays of the sun shining on his face. Tugging the blankets over his head, he curled up in a ball and his dreams of flying through space shifted over to ones of Seiji. A small smile graced his lips as his dream became more interesting and even better. Mumbling a few inaudible words, he hugged one of his pillows possessively, burying his face in it. He let out a soft grunt as someone gently shook him by the shoulder to wake him up. Waking up was not something he wanted to do, it would be almost painful to have to wake from the dream he was having. Soft lips caressed his ear, slowly traveling across his face to meet his own lips. Now there was something worth waking up to. He carefully opened his eyes, looking up at Seiji, who was smiling gently at him.  
"Morning, my angel," Seiji ruffled the archer's hair. "Did you sleep well?"  
Nodding his head, Touma sat up and covered his mouth as he yawned. "Why are you in such a good mood today?"  
"You'll see," the blond gave his lover a kiss on the cheek. "Go take a shower and meet me downstairs."  
"All right." Touma was about to say something else, but Seiji had left the room. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers, a pair of jeans and a button up blue shirt, then went to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. After taking a quick shower and getting changed, he went downstairs to where Seiji was waiting for him with a picnic basket. "Are we having breakfast outside?" he asked.  
"It's already time for lunch. Come on," with his free hand, Seiji snatched one of Touma's and led him outside, towards the forest. It wasn't a far walk to the clearing where Seiji usually went to meditate in, but today the clearing had a more important use than for meditating at that moment. Setting the basket on the ground, he pulled out a blanket and placed it on the ground, motioning Touma to sit down. Then, he took out a few of sandwiches and two sodas. He made himself comfortable next to his lover and watched as Touma took a bite out of one of the sandwiches. Touma nearly choked on his sandwich as Seiji slipped his hand under his shirt, tenderly touching his stomach, then his chest. Swallowing the food in his mouth and putting down his sandwich, he let out a gasp as his lover busied himself with kissing his neck as his hands massaged the hard muscles of his chest. Seiji moved so that he was behind of Touma, never taking his hands off of his blue angel and pulled him onto his lap.  
Leaning against Seiji, Touma closed his eyes. "Hm, I think you had something other than lunch in mind."  
"You have no idea," he whispered in Touma's ear. "I love you so much. Gods, you taste good," he murmured as he continued to kiss any skin that was visible on Touma. He took his hands from underneath Touma's shirt and began to unbutton it. He quickly took the shirt off of Touma and would've proceeded, if it didn't begin to rain. "Damn, it was clear when we came out."  
"Come on, we can continue in our room," Touma started putting everything back into the basket, but Seiji grabbed his wrist and yanked him back onto his lap.  
"Forget about it, it doesn't matter if we get wet. And we can hardly get any privacy back in the mansion, even if we're in our room, Jun's visiting, remember? Plus, don't you think it's kind of sexy? You, me, wet and all over each other, doing things we usually do in bed at night when we're all alone."  
Touma couldn't help grinning. "Since you put it that way, I think we should continue right here."  
Seiji grinned back, pushed Touma down on the now wet blanket and locked lips with him. Touma tangled his hands in Seiji's drenched, golden hair and started taking off the blond's shirt, throwing it off to the side. Touma moaned into the kiss as Seiji's fingertips glided over his nipples and teased them lightly. He moved one of his hands so it stroked the inside of Touma's denim clad thigh. Seiji thought he was going to loose it as Touma moaned louder in their kiss. "Wait," Seiji pulled away, getting a pout from Touma. He wanted to finish what he had started, but not now, he had to do something else. "I'm getting sidetracked."  
"Making out with me in the rain is now considered sidetracked?" Touma lifted an eyebrow, not quite sure if he liked where this was going.  
"No, not at all. I just have to do something." Seiji began looking in the basket and got something out of it. It disappeared into Seiji's pocket before Touma could see what it was. Touma shivered slightly from the cold, hoping that Seiji would hurry up and come to warm him up. Wrapping his arms around his blue angel, the blond gave him a passionate kiss. After the kiss ended, he fingered Touma's jaw line and wanted to do nothing more than to take him right then and there. But he was allowing himself to get sidetracked again. "Touma-chan, my angel," he began as he pushed wet locks of blue hair out of Touma's face, his love hanging onto his every word, "we've loved each other for a long time and I can't imagine my life without at my side. Touma-chan, will you marry me?"   
Touma was speechless, his heart was pounding so hard he was sure Seiji could hear it. Then, he flung his arms around Seiji, giving him a warm embrace and managed to whisper, "Yes, Seiji-kun, yes."  
Seiji slipped a silver ring out of his pocket and placed it on the ring finger of Touma's left hand and gave it a gentle kiss. He lightly shoved Touma back down on the soaked blanket and settled himself on top of him. "Now to finish what we started," he said before taking his angel in the pouring rain.  
  
**********  
Two days later . . .  
  
"Seiji, this is all your fault," snapped Shin as he stirred the stew on the stove. "You know how easily he gets sick and you kept him out in the rain doing only god knows what! It's your fault he's sick so don't come whining to me that you need someone to run down to the store to get some more medicine. You can go down yourself and get it."  
"Seiji!" a faint voice called from upstairs, followed by a fit of coughs.  
"Sorry Shin, Touma needs me. Oh and could you get Ryo or Shu to go get his medicine, thanks," Seiji didn't wait for a reply as he ran upstairs to the room that he shared with his soon to be husband, though he liked to think of Touma as his bride to be. Touma's pale face was all that was visible of him from under all of the blankets piled on top of him. Sitting down next to him, Seiji kissed his brow, "You needed me?"  
"Yeah, I just needed someone to keep me company. I was getting kind of lonely," Touma sniffled. "You want to lie down with me or are you going to sit there all day?"  
Without another word, Seiji got under the covers and put his arms around Touma. "Sorry I got you sick, I guess I wasn't thinking."  
Touma shook his head, "Don't be sorry, I'm not and I'm the one who got sick. It was worth it." He took Seiji's hand and laced their fingers together, smiling as he felt the ring that was on Seiji's finger. Seiji tucked Touma's head under his chin, so that his head was resting on is chest and hummed softly until Touma had fallen asleep. The blond couldn't sleep right away, he kept on thinking about what their wedding would be like and how their future was going to be. He wondered if he could get his angel to wear a wedding dress, he knew if he begged Touma in the right way, then the archer would never be able to refuse. Holding his Touma-chan closer to him, he closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep as well.  
  



End file.
